Aftermath
by Lisanna44
Summary: sebuah adegan yang kubayangkan setelah membaca kurobasu bagian Shuutoku kalah dari Rakuzan.. bikin hati ancur juga tau! warning : slash shounen ai..ooc? hurt/comfort... (tag genrenya kurang banyak nih)


Aftermath..

Suara bola melambung dan bergulir

Nafas pemain-pemain tersegat melihat papan hasil

Semua mata menatapi bola yang kini telah berada di luar lapangan

Bunyi peluit mengakhiri permainan berteriak memekik telinga

Detik-detik berjalan tanpa ada yang berbicara

….sampai sorakan bahagia memenuhi stadium

Para penonton ikutan bergembira dan beberapa menangis sedih

Namun tangisan itu kalah dengan air mata yang tercucur dari para pemain Shuutoku

"Maafkan aku, Shin-chan" ujar Takao pelan kepada 'cahaya-nya' "Aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia sekarang"

Midorima menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan yang mengancam untuk keluar dari mulutnya

Isakan pelan mulai tak bisa ia tahan lagi

Untungnya, kapten Shuutoku, Ootsubo Taisuke, berhasil menahannya dengan memberikan sepatah kata semangat

Mau tidak mau Midorima berjalan untuk menjabat tangan seluruh pemain Rakuzan, kecuali mantan kaptennya

Namun kata-kata terakhir Akashi itu membuat hatinya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya bahkan melebihi sebelumnya. Perjalanan pulang pun terasa berat. Takao yang sudah mulai merasakan diri semula menawarkan si pemuda berambut hijau tersebut untuk naik ke 'transportasi' mereka tanpa gamsuit.

"…Tidak"

Takao hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia sudah memperkirakan ini yang akan terjadi.

"Ayolah, Shin-chan. Aku tahu kamu kecewa… kita memang kalah. Namun lihatlah kita masih bisa membalasnya nanti di kelas dua" bujuk Takao

"Tidak…kekalahan kita..semuanya merupakan salahku" jawab Midorima

Takao mengernyitkan dahi bingung

"Huh? Kenapa" tanya bocah berambut hitam itu

"K-Kalau saja aku lebih kuat…SEMUA INI PASTI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI! KITA PASTI MENANG DARI RAKUZAN!"

PLAK!

Midorima terdiam merasakan tamparan keras partnernya

Saat Takao tersadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, semuanya terlambat

Pemuda berambut hijau itu sudah berlari menjauh, menghiraukan panggilan dari partnernya

Keesokan harinya~

'Tok tok tok'

"Shin-chan, ini aku… aku ingin berbicara"

SIIIING… tak ada jawaban

"Shin-chan…ini benar-benar penting"

…tak ada jawaban lagi

Takao berdiri dan beranjak,"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang saja"

Tiba-tiba suara orang panic dan barang-barang berjatuhan terdengar ditambah dengan suara derap kaki kencang

"TAKAO!" Midorima langsung membuka pintu, mencari partner 'bayangan-nya'

"Adudududuh" ringis Takao memegangi tangannya yang terluka akibat tergentcet pintu hijau

Midorima menatapnya kaget dengan nafas masih terengah-engah

Takao tertawa kecil,"Sudah kuduga! Shin-chan pasti akan keluar!"

Pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan Takao yang terluka

Takao terkaget begitu Midorima memeluknya dan menangis di pundaknya

Ia mengembalikan pelukan itu serta mengelus-elus rambut hijau itu

"Shin-chan" Takao berujar "Maafkan aku kamrin.. tidak seharusnya aku menamparmu. Aku seharusnya berbicara baik-baik denganmu. Hanya saja kemarin aku tidak habis pikir lagi dan menamparmu. Maafkan aku, Shin-chan"

Ia dapat merasakan isakannya mengecil

"Ta..kao…maaf.."

Takao tersentak kaget. Jarang sekali mendengar permintaan maaf dari seorang Midorima Shintarou. Seebuah senyuman terulas di mulutnya

"Tidak apa-apa.. setidaknya kau mengerti maksudku" Takao berbisik "Aku kemarin ingin memberitahumu.. kita adalah satu tim. Kita tidak main sendiri-sendiri. Jika kita menang, maka kita menang bersama-sama. Jika kita kalah maka kalah bersama-sama. Kita kalah bukanlah merupakan kesalahan satu orang saja..tidak hanya salah Shin-chan saja."

Midorima berhenti dan mengangguk pelan

Senyum Takao mengembang, "Memang sulit untuk kita tapi pasti kita bisa megalahkan Rakuzan. Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri"

"Meskipun tanpa kakak-kakak kelas kita" tambahnya sedih

Midorima mengangguk pelan

"Karena itu! Jangan kau menangis lagi. Tangisanmu itu…membuat hatiku sedih juga…"

Tangan Takao yang terkait di pungging Midorima menjadi lebih erat

Midorima benar-benar tidah kahu apa yang menyebabkan pipinya terasa panas. Mungkin akibat sweater hijau yang ia pakai. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Tangan kecil yang melingkar di punggungnya itu terasa…nyaman. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menahan rasa kantuk selama seharian?

Secara perlahan-lahan mata hijau itu tertutup membuat Takao terkejut merasakan tubuh yang ia pangku semakin lama semakin berat. Ditambah lagi dengan suara dengkuran pelan. Takao tertawa kecil melihat temannya ini akhirnya tertidur juga

OMAKE

'Aduh' pikir Takao sambil mendesah pelan 'Kapan sih Shin-chan bangun? Pingin ke toilet nih!'

Author's note : lagi stress dan lagi pusing… saat-saat ngepost cerita baru dah.. hehehehe.. enjoy~


End file.
